The rendering of an image with an effect applied on a digital display device conventionally requires a user being present and for the user to manually modify and apply an effect to each image for display on the digital display device. The user often continuously transfers each image to a computer for the purpose of manually editing the image and to apply an effect to each image using a photo editing application until a desirable effect for the image is reached. Additionally, the user often exercises discretion and continue a trial and error process without much aid in determining what form of effect would be suitable for the image. Furthermore, the user may find that he often continues to repeat this approach each time the image has become undesirable.